The Last Straw
by love.evol
Summary: Yes, we all know that Lily Evans hated James Potter though out their school life until that magic day in Seventh Year were she said yes to go on a date with him… But what really made that hate start… Well here’s the gist….


**A/N: Herro and welcome to my first one-shot!**

**If you are reading my other story FYI:**

**I've got exams coming up vair, vair soon so LilRidingHood7 and I (Jas.) have to study studiously so we pass with flying colours. *thumbs up***

**Yes, if you haven't read my other story please do check it out (WARNING: Fred x OC and George x OC)!**

**So…on with zee story!**

The Last Straw

Summery: Yes, we all know that Lily Evans hated James Potter though out their school life until that magic day in Seventh Year were she said yes to go on a date with him… But what really made that hate start… Well here's the gist….

Disclaimer: Umm… hello if I was J.K. like I'd be on .

***

"I never knew we had so much stuff…"

"I know, we have to sort it out, Voldemort isn't waiting for us to move to Godric's Hollow." James sat down on the attic floor and started to open the boxes.

Lily sighed before opening a box. It was full of old photos and school books.

_Harry could use these, unless they change…_

She then picked up a book, it was leather bound, and it was clasped together by magic.

_Oh Merlin, I can't believe I kept this!_

"Petunia." Lily murmured her old password.

_We used to be so close – Wonder what her life likes with Vernon, maybe she has kids as well._

Lily opened her diary at a random page:

_13__th__ December 1970_

_I __**hate **__James Potter._

_I've never hated him before, but now- errgh!_

Lily smiled remembering that fateful winter were her hate for James started.

***

"Wakey, wakey sleepy heady! It's two days until we go home!"

"Gerrroff me Alice, why are you so damn excited?"

"Because, oh… it's, who bloody cares, it's Saturday!" Alice, my fellow muggle-born and bestest-pally was grinning like a loon, sadly it's a Saturday, a day of rest and peaceful-sitting-by-the-lakeness. Oh and homework. Professor Mays set us a 3-foot-essay.

"What time is it?"

"Eight-oh-seven and counting." I moaned, thinking of all the hours of sleep I could have had. Sadly, once I was I'm up, I'm up. Maybe Severus and I could do the essay together, hopefully we didn't get caught under the mistletoe. Poor Alice had to kiss Avery, a Slytherin who was vile and dumb. She was devastated. Alice almost threw-up afterwards.

***

"Lily!" I was walking to breakfast, I turned to see none other than Severus Snape

"Hi Sev, how are you?" I grinned at my bestest-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world, even more than Alice I might add. We dodged round mistletoe and older years snogging in the corridors and closets. Finally we got to Great Hall.

"Supf." Alice greeted me as I sat down, spraying me with cornflakes.

"Eww Alice. Gross." I grabbed a plate and got some blueberry pancakes and pumpkin juice.

Five minutes later I got a fright.

"Hey Lils." Oh god. James Potter and his fellow marauders are hell. Why aren't they in Slytherin. Maybe them and Severus could swap houses, that would be great.

James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting either side of me laughing and otherwise interrupted my train of thought.

"So Lils, James will be waiting under the mistletoe for ya." Sirius nudged me.

"Don't touch me" I said through gritted teeth. Sirius just patted me on my head. That was it. I walked, Severus saw my storm off and ran to catch me up.

"Lily. Wait! Do you want to do Professor Mays homework in the Library?" Thank Merlin, he's a lifesaver!

"Merlin yes. Meet you there in ten." Sev smiled before running off.

***

I was walking backing back from the Library alone since Severus needed to pee, when someone, I was more than sure it was Sirius, though it could have been Peter, remus would never since we have been friends since meeting on Platform 9¾.

Anyways, I was shoved 'til I crash into no other than James Potter. He was wearing a smug grin, so that was defiantly bad for me.

"Look up Lil Lils." Mistletoe. Damn. So Sirius' taunts were finally reality.

"Please to Merlin no." I hide my face in my hands.

"We can't go anywhere until the kiss is done and dusted Miss Evans." I glared James.

"This is below the belt James." James just smirked like the stupid git he is.

"Well too bad. And by the way, I have to go somewhere soon. So hurry up."

"No." I would not allow that idiot to come anywhere near me.

"Lily!" Severus ran up stopped by Sirius and Peter.

"You can't go anywhere near them _Snivilus_." Sirius' voice dripped with contempt. He is really horrible to Sev, James too. One of the reasons I can't stand him.

"C'mon Lils, hurry up. It's gonna have to happen. The curfew does end soon."

"Well I was pushed into this, wasn't I James?"

"True, but stil." He grabbed my hands and leaned in. I was too stunned to move. His lips touched mine, chaste and light. It wasn't until I felt his hands go round my waist did I come back to my senses.

My hand slapped James hard and fast across the face. Sirius staged gasped. I looked James Potter straight in the eyes, glaring with all my anger.

"I **hate** you James Potter." With that, I stalkd off, leaving the five boys in silence.

***

"Wow, I really was an arrogant prick." Lily jumped to see James reading over her shoulder. She blushed, guilt spreading over her body.

"Th… That's j…just mmy perspective James. And also I was _pushed_."

"Yes, I remember. That was the night of my life, until you said yes to go on a date with me, our first _real_ kiss and the day you became my wife."

"What about Harry?" Lily was mocking a shocked face.

"Oh that little git? Nah… he's the end of our freedom. No more late boys nights…" James went into a fake daydream. Lily hit him on the shoulder and laughed.

"James, sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice, marrying you." Her husband raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"But sadly, no matter what, I always think I did."

**A/N: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Ain't that cute?**

**Love it? Hate it? Bad spelling? REVIEW!!!**

**I might make a sequel… about when starts to luuvre James!**

**Yes, no, maybe? **

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**All you do is press that little green and white button. It only takes 3 seconds… **

**seriously.**

**It's right down there… c'mon. It'll make my day.**

**I promise to reply. *crosses heart***

**S'laters! :D**


End file.
